


Show For Two, Louder

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Series: Showtime My Love [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: Piers promised he'd *think* about Raihan's wet dream and fantasy of getting his face fucked on stage. Before they get on stage, though, they better rehearse.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Showtime My Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677121
Kudos: 87





	Show For Two, Louder

**Author's Note:**

> I swear [Rock Star, Porn Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980278) was supposed to be a PWP one shot. But then a wild plot appeared and here we are.

Raihan loves to lie in Piers' bed. It's a very rare privilege, for obvious reasons. It's small and cheap, not big enough to allow two grown men to lie in it, let alone someone as tall and heavy as Raihan, and when they move it creaks as it struggles under their combined weight. But the small size is a great excuse for Raihan and Piers to lie squished together in a tangle of limbs and make out messily.

"Hey." Piers pulls back from their sloppy kissing, lips reddened and slick with spit, and presses a hand to Raihan's wet mouth to keep him from chasing his lips. "Wanna try somethin'?"

Raihan's tongue slips between two of Piers' fingers to tease him. When that earns Raihan an aroused groan, he smirks and nips the web between those fingers with one of his fangs. "I'll do anything you ask me to."

Piers's hand on his ass squeezes him firmly. "Anythin', huh?"

"Well." Raihan tries to move in to resume exploring Piers' mouth, but Piers' hand denies him access. "Almost anything."

"I'm pretty sure yer gonna like this one," Piers promises, before kissing the back of his own hand still holding Raihan's mouth back. "But ye gotta get off the bed for it."

Raihan whines, because dammit, he likes Piers' bed.

"Stop that." Piers makes a move to get up. The bed's top left leg protests loudly. "We're still gonna have sex."

Raihan relents and gets up and out of the bed as well, but not without a dramatic sigh first. He's only wearing thin boxer briefs, his arousal is more than obvious. Especially compared to Piers, who's still clad in a pair of black skinny jeans that make his legs look like they go on forever, despite him being a whole foot shorter than Raihan. Raihan's about to ask what's next when Piers pulls that mic stand out of nowhere again, as he usually does. And then what they're about to do dawns on Raihan. His grin hits maximum width as his dick twitches. "No way. You remembered!"

Piers brushes his bangs back, cheeks flushed at the memories that will never leave him. "Yeah ye made it kinda unforgettable." He sets the stand in front of himself, leaving enough space for Raihan to kneel between him and it. "Wanna try it out?"

"Of course!" Raihan quickly peels his underwear off before taking place on his knees before Piers. The cold mic stand touching his bare ass makes him jerk away from it and laugh nervously as Piers moves it a little further away from them. "Man, my dream didn't warn me about cold metal," he says as he puts both hands on Piers' hips, fingertips hooking in Piers jean's belt loops.

"That's exactly why we're tryin' this without an audience first."

Raihan's cock, at full mast, gives an enthusiastic twitch at the potential of an audience. Maybe he is as much of an exhibitionist as people think he is. Not that it bothers him, really. He *is* a sexy beast, thank you very much. But most importantly, he wants to show how much he loves his amazing, strong and talented boyfriend. Raihan rubs his cheek against Piers' hand cupping his face lovingly. "In case of technical difficulties, uh?"

"Yep." Piers lets go of the mic and caresses Raihan's head with both hands, alternatively cupping it, caressing Raihan's face, and petting his dreadlocked hair with loving care. "Need to check if you can deepthroat as well as your dream self before we start givin' shows."

Arceus, the idea of giving shows makes Raihan even harder if that's possible, and he surges forward to press his nose to Piers' crotch and inhale deeply. "Stop trying to make me cum with your words!" he groans against the fabric.

"Start suckin', then," Piers teases as he rolls his hips forward so Raihan can feel even more just how hard he is for him, even through the thick jeans.

With a light pout that's mostly for show, Raihan makes quick work of the four shiny metal buttons keeping Piers' fly closed and pulls the jeans down. Piers is not wearing underwear underneath, to Raihan's delight, who can immediately press his lips and his nose to Piers' cock and inhale deeply. Smells just as good as in his dream. Maybe even better. Raihan doesn't waste any time trying to find out, though, and pulls back slightly to focus on the head of Piers' hard dick, lapping at the warm, smooth head and the metal ring going through it.

Above him, Piers sighs softly and begins to hum. One of his hands rests on the back of Raihan's neck and head, his thumb caressing Raihan's undercut.

Piers is not applying any force to move Raihan's head forward, but Raihan feels challenged all the same. Opening his mouth, he takes the head in, piercing and all, closing his lips behind the crown and giving it an experimental suck. That makes Piers' humming waver, and his knees weak for a split second. Raihan immediately begins playing with the head with his tongue, his lips, and the inside of his mouth, just to see how he can influence Piers’ humming.

Nothing he does to the warm head, however, quite compares to the way Piers' humming shoots up in volume once Raihan takes more of Piers in his mouth and his flattened tongue runs over the parallel piercings underneath Piers' shaft. Even better music to his ears, tho, is when Piers laughs above him and runs his hand over his hair. Makes his cheeks all warm to hear his lover having fun.

"I think yer dream really overestimated how much I'd be able ta sing when yer being so good to me."

Not that Raihan's complaining. He does like Piers' normal singing, but... this singing for only him is even better. Looking up to make eye contact, he hopes his gaze can convey to Piers how happy this makes him, because he can't smile with Pier's cock in his mouth, even less so when he takes Piers in all the way to the base and the head reaching into his throat makes his eyes water a little. He pulls back halfway to breathe, his eyes fluttering close as Piers' hands reach for his face.

Immediately, Piers wipes Raihan's eyes with his thumbs. "Y'okay?" Raihan moans in agreement around his dick as his eyes flutter open again, and that makes his toes curl against the cold floor once more. "Good. Don't hurt yerself, that won't make me happy." What he actually means is that he doesn't want to pressure Raihan into performing, but... many, many things are easier to express for Piers when he puts them to music. Maybe he should write a song about Raihan giving him a blowjob. Raihan would probably laugh and post the lyrics on social media.

As if sensing that his boyfriend's attention is drifting off, Raihan moans and resumes the blowjob where he left off, taking Piers to the root each time he bobs forward. To his delight, Piers groans and clings to his shoulders for balance before he relocates his hands to the mic stand. "Fuck!"

Much better. He raises himself a little because Piers rose to his tiptoes when he swore, for some reason. He then clings possessively to Piers' hips and his ass, holding the singer in place with the intent to blow his mind as much as his dream blew his.

Soon, he's rewarded with more groans and gasps. Piers' trapped hips even weakly try to roll against his face, in vain. Thankfully Raihan's gag reflex is pretty nonexistent, so he pulls Piers even closer and swallows around him. The cry that tears out of Piers, so different from the ones in his songs, goes straight to Raihan's dick. He barely realizes he's cumming at his lover's feet, too busy swallowing around the spurting head in his throat, not wanting to waste a single drop of it. The mic stand loudly falls to the floor. He barely has the time to open his mouth and let Piers slip out that Piers is crashing into his lap, his legs folding uselessly under him.

For a moment, they pant and gasp in each other's mouth, clinging to the other, Piers trembling in Raihan's embrace from the strain of standing up that whole time while Raihan sucked him off. Not that it stops him, once he's caught his breath, from sucking Raihan's tongue into his mouth to get the last of his own release, mixed with Raihan's spit, off of Raihan's tongue.

"Worth showing off?" Raihan asks, breathless, when Piers releases his tongue. With a snort, Piers let his head fall onto Raihan's shoulder and his hands weakly grab at Raihan's ass.

"F'course, you... fuckin' showoff," Piers finished eloquently, with a light smack on Raihan's ass. "As if ye need ta ask."

Raihan grinned proudly, hugging his warm, sweaty boyfriend against his own warmer and equally sweaty skin. "I love you too."

"Yea yea." Piers huffed. "I'll love ye more if ye take my pants off and get me back in bed."


End file.
